


True to his word

by GhostZonePrince



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Characters shipping other characters, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt, Idols, Mentions of Character Death, Tags Are Hard, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostZonePrince/pseuds/GhostZonePrince
Summary: With their idol careers taking off the girls talk about their pasts, where Sakura admits that she had a boyfriend before she died. While the rest of the group realizes that their producer, Kotato Tatsumi is Sakura's past boyfriend they begin planning on helping the two fall in love with their current selves, instead of reminiscing on the past.
Relationships: Minamoto Sakura & Tatsumi Kotarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	True to his word

“Do you girls ever think about your lives?” Ai asked.  
The seven girls were in bed, preparing to face another day full of practice. After the show at Arpino their group had gotten more popular and Tatsumi had been booking them as much as he could. It was exhausting, but with everyone working together they began to feel like they could save Saga after all.   
Lily rolled on her side. “What do you mean?” She asked.  
“I keep thinking about my old idol group. My friends.” Ai looked up at the ceiling, stretching her arm out and staring at the sun that hit the back of her hand. “I suppose I miss them. Not the group itself, but the people. I keep thinking about what I would tell them if I ever got to see them again, despite the undead thing. If I could talk to them as me instead of as number three.”  
“Yeah, I get that.” Saki groaned from her futon. “I know I got to see Reiko, but I had to pretend to be someone else. Don’t get me wrong, I like how she comes to our shows, but I never really got to tell her how I feel.”  
“I never got to say goodbye to my family.” Junko sighed, pulling her blanket up to her face.   
“There is no sense holding on to your regrets. Let it just be a reminder to always say what is in your heart.” Yugiri sat up and looked at the others. “But, since we are all awake and we have a few minutes before we must go and practice, I would like to hear more about you all.”  
“What would you like to know?” Sakura asked, sitting up and wiggling excitedly. The girls had opened up about their time alive, but Sakura hadn’t had her memories at that point. She was finally able to share.   
“As you all know I was a courtesan, and I had many men in my life.” Yugiri proclaimed. “But I don’t recall any of you mentioning any lovers of your own.”  
“I’m twelve year old movie star, I never had the time or the desire for that sort of thing.” Lily laughed. “I just wanted to spend time with my papa.”  
“I’m in a similar situation. During my time it was a scandal for idols to date, and I kept away from that.” Junko said. Her red eyes shifting to Ai. “Are you in the same boat as well?”   
“When you spend all your time on stage or practicing dating takes a back seat.” Ai confessed.  
Tae rolled around, grumbling something.  
“I bet Tae here was killer popular!” Saki laughed, grabbing the other zombie and pulling at her cheeks. Tae tried pushing her off, knocking Saki to the floor. “As for me? Well, my bike was all I needed. I had Reiko, but I never got to tell her.”  
“And what about you, Lady Sakura?” Yugiri questioned, looking at the pink haired girl.  
Sakura shifted uncomfortably. None of them had a boyfriend?  
“I did have someone.” Sakura stated.   
The group of girls gathered in front of her, eyeing her with interest.   
“What?” Sakura blinked.  
“You had a boyfriend?” Saki gaped.   
“Yes, why is that so hard to believe?” She crossed her arms with a pout.   
“You were so, I don’t know, unmotivated when you were alive? I didn’t think people were into that.” Saki shrugged.   
“Who were they?” Ai asked.   
The group of girls got comfortable in their circle, all their eyes on Sakura as she began her tale.   
“As you all know after I failed my high school exam I went into a depression, doubting my ability at everything. That didn’t stop me from getting into a high school, even if it wasn’t my first choice it was my second. That was where I met Inui.” Sakura smiled, looking down at her hands as he played with the hem of her shorts.   
She remembered the man, his coppery brown hair and golden eyes still made her undead heart flutter. “I had only spoken to him a few times, but it wasn’t until he picked up my CD for me that we started to get closer. Actually, now that I think back on it, it was an Iron Frill CD. He didn’t care for idols at first, but I think over time he began liking them. We even went to one of Iron Frills concerts together. Inui was different from everyone, but he was amazing in his own way. He was kind, and he encouraged me to keep fighting for my dreams. He seen how I got in my depressive episodes and he always told me how he would never abandon me.”   
“He sounds very sweet.” Yugiri smiled.  
“He was. He took care of me in a time where I couldn’t take care of myself, and he helped me get the motivation to follow my dreams. He is one of the only things I miss about being alive.” Sakura scratched the back of her head. “And now I will never see him again.”  
“And what is going on here ladies?” The girls turned around to see Tatsumi leaning against the door frame. “I was wondering what was taking you so long to get downstairs.”   
“Sakura was telling us about her boyfriend!” Lily announced.   
“Boyfriend?” Tatsumi repeated, dumbfounded. “From when you were alive?”  
“Yeah.” The pink haired girl blushed.   
“What, have you never dated Mr. Producer?” Saki grinned, standing up just to go over to Tatsumi and lean against the opposite door frame, attempting to intimidate the man.   
“I have,” he said, indignantly.   
“Oh yeah?” Ai’s eyes twinkled with mischief. “What was her name?”  
“It doesn’t matter.” He snapped.  
“Where is this mystery girl?” Saki pressed.  
“Long gone.” Tatsumi hissed.  
“What was she like?” Sakura asked.  
Tatsumi’s irritation flooded away as he looked at the girl sitting down. Her eyes wide and innocent as she asked him.   
“She was legendary.” He whispered. “A show stopper. She had enough energy to power a city and a smile as bright as the sun itself. She threw herself into every thing she did and never wanted to let anyone down. She was hard on herself, but in the end she tried her hardest. She was the first idol I had ever cared for, and she never got the debut she deserved.”   
“You must love her.” Junko looked at the producer, his usual chaotic energy gone.  
“Why, you’d do anything for a girl like that.” Yugiri hummed, noticing how Tatsumi’s eyes never left Sakuras. “Like a girl who you would never abandon.”  
“I would never, ever, abandon her.” He said, his usual playfulness nowhere to be found.   
“Sakura, you died only ten years ago. Correct?” Junko leaned closer to her friend, giving a wink to Yugiri.   
“Uh, yeah?” Sakura agreed.  
“So you would be twenty seven, right?” Junko continued.  
“I would be.” Sakura raised a single brow, confused on where her teammate was going.   
“Wouldn’t your boyfriend be around that age? Why don’t you try to see him one last time?” Junko finally suggested.  
Tatsumi was about to interject when Yugiri joined in. “For closure, so you can finally move past your old life and focus on the now.”  
“Yeah! You’ll be able to forget about that Inui guy and focus on being part of the worlds greatest gang!” Saki cheered.   
Junko and Yugiri shared a look and shrugged. They weren’t sure if Saki understood what was going on.   
“You’re around that age, aren’t you?” Saki poked Tatsumi’s back, pushing him forward.   
Lily and Ai looked at Yugiri and Junko, catching on to their scheme.   
“I mean, I would like to see him again.” Sakura confessed. “Just to make sure he is happy. Inui deserved more than someone like me, and I hope he has found someone to share his life with.”   
“Any man would be lucky to have you, Sakura.” Tatsumi threw him arms in the air. “Where is your confidence? As an idol you have to be sure of yourself!”  
Sakura burst into a fit of giggles, stopping Tatsumi in his tracks. “You kind of sounded like Inui there. He would say the same things.”  
Saki squinted at the two, looking them over before turning to face the treat of the girls with her jaw on the floor.   
And with that, the team prepared for their next project. Showing Sakura that her boyfriend kept true to his word. He never abandoned her.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fics in so long this is wild to me, sorry for the awkwardness of it all. I'll add to the tags as I think about it more. Chapters may be slow to update, but I'll do my best!


End file.
